


How the Spider meet the Captain

by Dragonfire13



Series: How the Spider caught the Captain [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Doom is attacking the city and Spiderman finds himself being saved by Captain America and pulling a Deadpool on the Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Spider meet the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm would this pairing be called SpideyShield? ShieldSpider? Well whatever it is it's still SpidermanXCaptain America a rare pairing that I like since Cap is only like 23 when he gets frozen and Peter in this story is 19 soooo yeah.... Enjoy!

Spiderman aka Peter Parker a 19 year old who's in his last year of high school and is currently fighting against a Doombot who is pissing him off. Spiderman felt his spidey sense go off but couldn't move fast enough as a hand grabbed his arm and sent him flying into a building making some of the wall crumple into the building and he found himself inside the building. Spiderman tched and slowly got to his feet while thinking  _throwing me into a building is SO original._ "Your not dead are you Spiderman? Because I have more toys to try out on you!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Spiderman asked as he leaped out of the hole he made and felt one of his newest powers come out. On both his right and left wrist were 1 long black dagger like blade that were like Wolverine's claws. On the tip of each blade was poison his body made along with the blades and the webs that were in his wrist making it so he didn't have to wear his web slingers anymore. He moved quick enough to slice one of his Venom Blades as he was calling them through the Doombot's right arm cutting it off before he leaped backwards and let out a web at the Doombot's eyes.

The bot yelled and tore at the webbing to get it off as it thought it was the real Dr Doom. Spiderman quickly cut off its other arm then destroyed it before turning and seeing a group of about ten Doombots marching towards him.  _Can I not catch a break today?_ Spiderman thought before he leaped up onto a building just as a rain of bullets hit were he had been standing. _I mean really first it was the bank robbers, plus Rhino now it's Dr Doom! And the Fantastic Four are on vacation somewhere!_ Spiderman loved his spidey sense just a little more after that before he was leaping off the building to avoid more bullets but couldn't move fast enough as a metal pole was slammed into him sending him flying back into the building.

Spiderman let out a loud yelp of pain as he landed on the ground with the pole in his lap. "Ugh.." Spiderman groaned as he pushed the pole off and got to his feet before grabbing his side as his ribs hurt and he thought  _bruised or broken._ Before his eyes went wide as his spidey sense went off like a bomb and he looked to see the Doombots had surrounded him all raising there gun arms to fire and kill him with. Spiderman looked at the Doombots and knew he wouldn't be able to get away in enough time so putting his arms in a X and covering his head while he closing his eyes he waited for death while his thoughts went to his Aunt May who didn't know he was Spiderman but would find out soon, Captain Stacy, and his daughter Gwen then to Harry and his other friend Eddie. He let out a soft sigh before he heard a  **thud**  and then something warm was pressing against him and a lot of  _clang clang clang_ from bullets hitting something metal.

Spiderman opened his eyes and saw blue. Blue as in a well a streaking  _blue_ that took your breath away then he heard a male's voice say "You okay Spiderman?" while he could hear something that sounded like the Hulk smashing something coming from beside him to but he was taken away by those blue eyes. Spiderman managed to nod his head in a yes before blinking and watching as the blue eyes moved away and he looked to see the Hulk standing there smashing the group of Doombots that had been attacking him.

Spiderman looked at Captain America who was standing in front of him checking to make sure each Doombot was down for good and couldn't help but stare at the Captain's ass and think  _It really is as tight as it looks on tv!_ Before he shook his head and thought  _Don't stare at his ass Parker! Stare at something else except his tight ass, or his streaking blue eyes, or his amazing looking muscles... Getting off track! Look at the building or something!_ That's when he noticed that the Hulk had disappeared and that Captain America was walking back over to him. _  
_

"These should be the last of them Spiderman." Captain America said with a smile that almost made Spiderman fall over before he heard what the Cap said next of course which was "Your mask is ripped Spiderman." Spiderman felt his whole body freeze up before his hands were flying to his face but instead of the eyes of his mask being gone, or the part hiding his hair it was the part that hid his mouth that had been ripped off sometime daring the fight. A sigh of relief left his mouth before he looked at Captain America and thought  _I should thank him for saving me._ "Hey umm Captain America.."

"Call me Cap please,."

Spiderman nodded before saying "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Your welcome, but next time be more careful even though you've been doing this for what 3 years? It's still dangerous and you always need to be careful." Spiderman nodded while thinking  _But I just defeated Rhino and stopped a bank robber cut me some slack._ He jerked a bit as he watched Cap turn and start to walk away  _What am I doing?_ Spiderman thought as his body moved and he said "Wait!" while grabbing Cap's arm using just a little bit of his spider strength to jerk the Captain back getting a surprise look from him before he said "What do you need? I need to be going to check up on my team."

Spiderman stared at him for a moment before in one swift motion he did what his friend Deadpool would do and kissed Captain America on the lips before doing as he will and is doing which turning tail and swinging away just to hide on top of the Empire State building for an hour then going home quickly. 

* * *

Captain America just stood there his eyes wide as he felt soft lips push against his before they left seconds later and Spiderman quickly swung away leaving him standing there dazed and confused. "Cap...Cap come in." He heard Hawkeye say snapping him from his daze.

"Cap here what do you need Hawkeye?" He said through the comm as he made his way to his team still in a half daze.

"Me and Black Widow are finished here and will meet up with you and Iron Man at the tower." Hawkeye said.

"Okay." Cap said before thinking  _Why did Spiderman kiss me?... Maybe I should ask Natasha about it... She could help me...right?_

* * *

Peter Parker sat in his room sewing the hole in his mask up and the holes in his suit. He let out a small sigh before mumbling out loud "Great job on kissing Captain America Parker, he probably is going to have the Avengers hunt you down or something.... Ouch! Stupid needle..." Peter paused though and looked out his window just before he suddenly thought  _What if he liked it?... What if... Hmmm Maybe it's time for the Spider to spin a web and catch a Captain._...  _And maybe get some apple pie... I can't believe Captain America's lips taste like apple pie that's so funny and yet so ironic._ _  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
